Destiny
by Kreuse
Summary: What if they were all living nowadays… Now complete : not an update, I noticed a mistake I corrected...
1. Chapter 1 : will you help ?

**Resume:** What if they were all living nowadays… Uther is the CEO of a big corporation, Arthur works with him. Morgana is at the head of the research and development branch. To mix things up a little, Gwen is Arthur secretary and Morgana best friend. Merlin is Arthur best friend, but he's working with Morgana… I had fun writing this. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters. BBC does.

I

The council ended with the usual distribution of tasks for the next week. Arthur sighted when he looked at his own. As usual, Uther expectations were high. Very high indeed. Way too high for a single week of work. He had more fun in his military college than working with his father at CAM ltd. Bright side was that Merlin was working here too, and his secretary was rather cute. But Merlin was working with his father ward's Morgana in the R&D department, and Gwen was nice but not his type. They had dated briefly, but quickly settled for friendship.

He remembered fondly of Morgana, and of their games as kids. She was her secrets keeper, and he was her knight in shiny armour. But somewhere they fell apart, she going to private school on the Continent, and he to college. She chose bio-chemistry and pharmaceutical, he learnt physical education and kinesiology with its application in combat. She was tea and literature; he was coffee (black, no sugar) and sports. Unfortunately for his peace minding she had grown into a breathtaking beauty. If only Merlin could stop babbling about her all the time! He sighted again. Only the four of them, Gwen, Merlin, Morgana and himself were still in the room.

« So, you'll help me?

- Hum?

- Did you at least listen to me? »

There was anger in her voice. God, he enjoyed see her furious. Hey, where did that one come from?

« Of course he didn't, he was too busy drowning into your eyes.

- Shut up, Gwen. May you repeat your question, Morgana? Please? _-politeness always seemed to calm her down. He had learned that quickly enough.-_

- Will you help me learn self-defence?

- Why do you want to learn that?

- You really didn't listen anything at all! I have a weird feeling, as if someone was watching me. I want to know how to protect myself. Just in case.

- Does Father know about that?

- Of course not! And I don't want him to, understood? Or he will put his gorillas in my way all the time. I'm a big girl. I can defend myself. So, will you teach me? _–he didn't like the command in her voice, and snorted.-_

- Why don't you buy a pepper spray or something? And you definitely should talk to Father.

- Oh, forget it. Come on, Gwen, I'm buying you lunch. Told you he was too self-centered to help others. Merlin, you' joining us? »

She really had a knack for pissing him off, running hot and cold with those big aquamarine eyes of her, first pleading and now freezing him into a Popsicle.

« Sorry, but Merlin and I have plans to discuss for tonight. »

She just raised an eyebrow, and the two women left.

« We don't have plans for tonight.

- Obviously, given we have to discuss them. What is this all about?

- She told you. She asked me for tips, but I told her to go to you, you're far better than me at closed combat.

- This is totally crazy. I'm going to see Father.

- Arthur, she'll have my head if you do that!

- I'm not going to let someone plagued her without doing anything!

- Then help!

- Fine. But you own me, big time.

- Sure… Working with this girl in shorts and tanky top on a mattress is not a reward, at all.

- Don't go there, Merlin, and use your head instead. Did you notice something unusual lately?

- No. John called several times, but she ignored the calls, and that's it.

- John?

- Ex-boyfriend. _–Arthur snorted again.-_ I'm starving. Let's go, if we want to finish this freaky Friday anytime this year… And you're buying, buy the way. »

« That went well.

- You must be kidding…

- Well, he didn't laugh, and he didn't call you nuts.

- Very comforting. Still, he won't help.

- Sure he will. Trust me.

- How could you date and befriend such a brat?

- He's not that bad. You used to like him.

- Past tense is the key here… »

Her phone rang. Annoyed, Morgana read the text message. _'Tomorrow morning. Watch Tower. 9 am, sharp.' _

«I'm going to regret this…

- You'll thank me later. You learn how to protect yourself, and Merlin and I look for the bugger. Plus, you could do worse on a Saturday morning that work out with the cutest guy you know… »


	2. Chapter 2 : keep fighting

**Resume:** After she'd asked for his help, Arthur is giving Morgana pointers for self-defence, and they tried to remember how to be friends.

**Disclaimer:** I don't still own any of the characters. BBC does.

II – Keep fighting.

'_This is not a competition.'_ She was repeating the same motto in her head since getting up this morning. Still, she arrived 20 minutes early at Watch Tower, CAM ltd headquarters. She changed into yoga pants and a fitness tee-shirt, and headed to the gym. She entered the huge woody room, which, to her relief, was empty. Morgana began her stretching routine, twisting ankles and wrists, adding basic tai-chi movements, humming with the soft rock of her mp3 player.

The strong hand on her shoulder startled her, and she pushed away, hitting only empty air.

« Good, you're not a lost cause…

- Arthur! You, stupid! ...

- Lesson no 1: never think you're totally safe.

- Good morning to you too. »

He smiled a genuine smile she hadn't seen on him in years. Her temper flew away and she smiled back. His white tee-shirt was a little wet, and his breath was not so even. Her smile faded. _'This is not a competition.' _Right. Like hell.

« Arrived early?

Needed to warm up. You're ready? »

Suddenly, she wasn't so sure. She bit her lower lip, uneasy. He stopped himself before reaching for her hand.

« Hey, you're okay?

- Yes… Yes I'm fine. Where do we start?

- Look, I know you're not going to like this, but truth is, best self defence is running away. If your guts tell you something wrong, just scream and hit the ground.

- Tell me you didn't summon me here this morning to tell me that. _– he sighted.- _

- I can give you pointers. Show you a couple of moves. How does that sound?

- Better than stating the obvious.

- Okay, then. Come here. »

He guided her in front of him, and grabbed her arm, not so gently. She jerked back. He hold tight. She tried to free herself, to get rid of him. His grip tightened even more. He caught a flicker of panic in her eyes and let go.

« When someone gripped your arm like I did, hit him with your fist, just here –he pushed her hand into his plexus- . Or elbow him in the face. Try it. »

Arthur grabbed her again, her other arm this time. He was hurting her and she jerked, and then tried to hit him. He dodged, and twisted her arm behind her back, seizing her by the throat. On pure reflex, Morgana elbowed him. He set her free.

« Come on, you can do better than that. I know that you want to hit me all the time. Well, when you're not day-dreaming about kissing me of course… »

He knew what button to push. Always have. The second time, he felt the punch.

« See? Let's try again. »

After a couple of rounds, he changed his grasped, pulling her to him with both arms. Morgana gave a kick. Avoiding it, he let go.

« You've got this one quick enough… Kick on the knee, or higher. But we won't practise this one.

You fear for any vital part? »

She was grinning devilishly, hands on her hips, rocking her waist lightly. She was panting, and some silken black locks had escaped her bun. He turned his back to her, heading for the other side of the room. For fun, Morgana grabbed his throat. The next second, she was flying and she landed hard on the soil, his fore-arm across her neck, his knees blocking her elbows. Mortified, she twisted, but he was too strong. Temper started rising again, and she twisted again, trying to get free. He pinched her nose, infuriating her even more. The more she jerked, the harder he pinned her down. He was not smiling now, and the look on his face was determined. Fear sank in. Using her legs, she managed to roll and pushed him away. Arthur got up before she bashed him, offering to help her up. She slapped his hand and stood, fuming.

« Last lesson for today: keep fighting, especially when you're afraid.

- I'm not afraid of you.

- Humour me. You asked for the teaching, Morgana. If I make it easy, it won't help you. Here. »

He offered a bottle of water. She took it and drank, fury part gone. Arthur leaned against the wall, breathing slowly. It had cost him to frighten her like that, much more than he wanted to care for.

« What about some break-fast? So we'll catch up? »

Surprised, Morgana looked back at him. There was concerned in his voice. Another novelty. She nodded.

« Okay.

- Good. Make it quick, will you? I'm famished. »

Her thanks for his help died on her lips. She'd better not forgotten he was just a conceited irksome uninteresting specimen of the male specie. Whatever were his reasons for teaching her, consideration was not one of them.

He took her to a favourite of his, a little coffee shop offering eggs, pancakes and plenty of fruits. He wave absently at the waitress, ordering tea, coffee, and smoothies for both of them. While she scanned the menu, he studied her face, until the intensity of his stare had her look up. He didn't like the shadows under her eyes.

« Give me your cell phone.

- I beg you pardon?

- You cell phone? Please? » Magic formula, that one.

She handed it, watching him played with the options.

« Here. You hold touch '3', it will call the police. Hold '4', and you're calling me.

- Oh. Thanks.

- Now, tell me what this is all about. »

The waitress came back to take their orders and bring beverages. Arthur's behaviour was unsettling. He seemed, hum, worried? No. Interested, maybe. Curious, at most. For once, she allowed herself to regard him. His blond hair were damped from the shower, and despite the light smile on his mouth, his blue eyes were serious. He put down his cup, and crossed his arms on his chest, holding her stare, and waiting. Morgana blew on her tea, warming her fingers around the mug. He was not a patient man.

« When did it start?

- About a month ago. First, it was only phone calls without anyone on the line. At home and at my office.

- Before or after you broke-up with your boy-friend?

- Who told you about that?

- Merlin.

- He's overprotective. That's ridiculous. John is inoffensive. –_part of the problem, isn't it._-

- Before or after, Morgana? _–damned him. He could be persistent.-_

- Before.

- What did he do about it?

- Nothing. I didn't tell him.

- Why not?

- None of his business.

- He was your boy-friend.

- None of his business. »

He didn't push, and frowned. If his girlfriend was threatened, first he would notice, and second, he would do something about it. Like self-defence tips… Good riddance.

« What else?

- Nothing much. I'm pretty sure I've been followed once or twice. And I found my mailbox opened once.

- Morgana, you should talk to the police.

- You sound like Gwen. What do you think they'll do? My intuition tells me something wrong. Nothing happened. No harm done.

- You're frightened enough to ask me to help. It's not 'nothing'.

- I'm not frightened.

- Like hell. Talk to Father. Please?

- I'm talking to you.

- It's not enough.

- It's enough for me. »

Her answer blew him. She trusted him? Since when? He explored her clear eyes. She looked tired.

« I'm flattered, Morgana, but…

- Your eggs are running cold. »

She was the Ice Queen again. He didn't press it further. But he definitely needed to talk to Merlin, and Gwen. Maybe Morgana and he weren't best friends anymore, but he won't let anything happen to her. No way.

« So you're coming for diner at the mansion tonight?

- No, I've got a date. _–he should have known. She was so beautiful they probably lined up at her doorstep. Not that he cared, of course.-_

- Do I know him?

- No.

- Where are you going?

- That's none of your business, but we are going to the Nutcracker.

- You like ballet?

- Not especially, but the music so beautiful… -_he got a glimpse of the dreamy girl she was as a teenager.-_

- Please call someone when you're home, okay? Me, or Gwen, or... »

She laughed. He was worse than Merlin.

« What if I don't go home? »

He glared. She laughed louder.

« You're just looking for an excuse to leave the family house early.

- And why would I want that? This weekly diner is so entertaining. Father always makes it so important to list my lack of determination, ambition, you name it.

- He's proud of you.

- Hardly. There is no other way than his. At least in CAM ltd world.

- Why did you come back working with us, then?

- Did I have any choice? »

There was bitterness in his voice, and sadness in his eyes. On an impulse, she squeezed his hand. His jaw clenched. She took out her hand. He smirked.

« See, you can't keep your hands of me already. Call out your date and have diner with me instead.

- Not a chance. »

*

**NA:** Okay, I don't know why, the story apparently will be mostly from Arthur point of view. Didn't intend it that way, it just happened. Review please…


	3. Chapter 3 : what flowers ?

III – What flowers?

Her date was so dull she almost regretted not to have taken Arthur to his word, and cancelled. Almost. A least Tchaikovsky choruses were magnificent. She refused the invitation to a night-club, and took a cab to go home. It was barely 10 o'clock. Gwen was at the movies with her new flame. Maybe she could call Merlin? She knew nothing of his plans for the night. Her care-taker, a retired teacher, called while she was climbing the stairs.

« Miss Morgana, you received a package, wait a minute.

- Package? On a Saturday?

- It was a special delivery. Here.

- Thanks Gaius. Good night.

- Sweet dreams, Miss. »

Morgana took the long box and went up to her apartment. Her answering machine was blinking. She got rid of her heels, and press the listening button.

'_You've got four new messages. _

_Message 1, Saturday 6 p.m. –bip- _

_Message 2, Saturday, 7 p.m. –bip- _

_Message 3, Saturday 9:30 p.m. –_Hi, I hope your date went well. Next training session Monday morning. Take Care.-_ '_ She smiled, definitely worse than Merlin.

_Message 4, Saturday 10 p.m. _–Hope you like the flowers.- The voice was metallic distorted, but vaguely she'll give him a call, and put him out of his misery.

Erasing the whole thing, she opened the box, while taking off her earings. The flowers were beautiful, black petals with string of pink. They smelt of warm and spice, something incredibly comforting with just the good touch of mystery. She recognized the card with its little dragon, embossed with gold. Morgana picked up her phone.

She was arranging the blooms into a vase when her cell rang.

« What flowers?

- Not from you?

- Why would I send you flowers? –_she was glad he could not see her blushing.-_

- There was the company gold dragon business card and you left a message…

- I left a message about trainaging.

- No, the other one ! With the distorded voice, and all… Your best joke so far…

- Not me. Lock yourself in, I'm coming over.

- Arthur, you're overreacting.

- That's 82 McGrath, right?

- Yes but…

- I'll be here in 20 minutes.

- You're not coming at my place at 11 PM. Forget it, I'll see you on Monday.

- Morgana…

- On Monday, Arthur. Good night. »

This guy was unbelievable. He ignored her for months, and suddenly he was worse than glue. She mentally kicked herself for believing just a moment he had sent the bouquet. This was not going to work. She put on the alarm system.

***

Arthur groaned. His back arched. He rubbed his arms, clenching his numb fingers. All his body protested in pain when he stood up to stretch. He wanted to bang his head on the wall. Spending the night in a staircase for a woman who didn't want him there. Idiot. A woman he couldn't afford to care for. He was just stupid. Mental. He groaned again.

« She left you at the door? »

No need to tell the old man who let him that he didn't ask in. He just nodded.

« She sure has spirit, our little lady.

- That –_he couldn't help but smile_- she surely has.

- Never saw you before. _'you let me in none the less.'_

- I'm Arthur. The son of Morgana's Godfather.

- Should have none you weren't one of her typical boy-friends. »

Why was everybody telling him about Morgana's lovers. He. Did. Not. Care. Did he?

« I should get going. I'll call her. Safer.

- Bring flowers. It will help. She likes orchids. »

Flowers. The orchids. Right. He was here about the orchids. He knocked.

She answered at his third attempt, and she was clearly not happy to see him. God she was beautiful.

« You again. What do you want?

- Don't be to hard on him, Miss Morgana. You already had him sleep on your doorstep… »

Busted. Great. But she froze, one hand on the knob, her bare-legs brushing against the cold.

« Fine. Come in. »

Arthur tried not to smile in return to Gaius wincing. She closed the door behind him. He'd never been in her apartment before. It was clean, and unlike his own, quite tidy. There were books and CDs on nearly every flat surface. A pair of high heels forgotten near the coffee table mocked him. He liked the big armchair and creamy sofa. They looked comfortable. Cozy. His attention draw to the splendid black orchids on the table.

« I didn't know such black flowers exist.

- They are beautiful, aren't they? -_Her voice hardened.-_ Why are you here? I told you I'll see you on Monday.

- I was looking for a way out of my father favourite game. How was your date?

- None of your business.

- That bad? »

She smiled back, a sunbeam quickly vanished. He didn't give her time to snap again.

« You told me there was a card?

- Near the vase. »

Morgana wrapped herself up with a plaid. Apparently, he would not let her back to her bed anytime soon. He was scrutinizing the creamy golden card. Somehow, his attitude suited her. She lightened up.

« You really spent the night in the staircase?

- Don't tell anyone. I'm got a image to live up to.

- How come you take this so seriously?

- The hell if I know. You're the intuitive one. You tell me.

- Smart mouth.

- Are you always that grumpy in the morning?

- Only when annoying little bugs bang at my door before 7 AM on Sunday morning.

- It's 7:30.

- Whatever.

- I'm sorry. »

The apology surprised them both. Even as a kid he rarely apologized. Arthur took a step back. He didn't even know what the apology stands for.

« I've got to go. »

Coffee. Running. Shower. Not thinking about her mile-long legs and luminous eyes. Sounded like a plan.


	4. Chapter 4 : shift

IV - Shift

The punching-bag bounced backward.

« Merlin, you're supposed to hold it !

- Look, I'm a cardio kind of guy. Boxing, that's for…

- Bully. Yes. I know. Hold the damn bag.

- Hi guys.

- Hello Beautiful !

- Hi.

- So, she's here, now. May I go back to my work-out?

- Thanks Merlin.

- Anytime, mate. »

Merlin kissed Morgana' soft cheek, and jogged out of the room. She took his place behind the bag, placing both hands on it to stop it, and hardly stabilizing it. The leather thing was too heavy for her. He was to tempt to punch it, a real fight punch, so he blew that enchanting smile out of her face. His payback for two cold showers and the restless Sunday he faced. Instead, he smiled back. Fool.

« I thought that I should show you how to punch.

- That's brilliant ! »

Her smile became even more dazzling. Hell.

« Okay, you keep your elbow near your chest. Fist your hands. Hit. »

Her fist hardly connected with the surface.

« You need to push with all your body, not just your arm. Try again. »

This time, her fist crashed harder on the bag, but it didn't even tremble.

« Shift your weight from your back feet to the other one when you hit. Look. »

He gave one shot at the bag, which started to swing.

« Can you do it again? More slowly. »

She was giving him her whole attention, detailing the way his body was moving. She was focused on him like on one piece of art. He felt his cheek burning. Unsettle, he tried to joke his way out of her observation:

« Want me to strip down, so you'll have a better view?

- Stop flashing yourself. Do it again. »

Morgana did her best to aim on the moves and not the way his muscles were playing under his tee-shirt. She mimicked him, knees slightly bent, weight back, weight fore, pushing with the shoulder, working her elbow like a string. He replayed it with her a couple of times, correcting her footwork, or the angles of her arms along her chest. His voice was patient, now, and calm. He didn't have that _'I-know-it-all-so-I'm-always-right'_ air, and she liked it.

« You're a good teacher.

- Sure I am. Let's try it with the bag, now. »

She gave it a try. Then another. And another. Arthur supported her, giving directions. She felt wonderful. She laughed.

« I like that! Should have tried it sooner.

- Told you, you like punching me.

- Of course I do! You're such an easy target.

- Oh, I'm easy now…

- You'll do anything for me.

- Oh really?

- You bought me brunch.

- I was hungry.

- You rushed to my apartment in the middle of the night.

- I had had enough of that father-son torture.

- You slept on my doorstep… »

He mumbled something about her bed, lost in a gulp of water. Morgana drank too, and gave a look at the clock.

« Oh, crap. I'm better got to work before Uther starts yelling after his reports. Thanks! »

With a wave, she danced out to the locker room. Arthur gave another punch to the bag, then head to start his day, too.

She had to admit it. She was flirting with him. So what? They used to be friends. They could be so again. As long as she remembered that he was an arrogant (obviously), haughty (really?), selfish (not that much) jerk. He was a desperate cause for any sensible woman. And she was sensible. Period. Pushing his cocky image away, she concentrated on her report. She was supposed to present by the end of the week the results of their evaluation of CAM ltd last break-out for muscular pain, some kind of relaxing agent. Merlin was working on the technical aspects. She was gathering the financial estimate for next phase, which will involve Arthur department. She sighted. Merlin looked up from his computer.

« What?

- Nothing. I can't concentrate when I'm hungry. Aren't you hungry?

- Nope.

- I'm going for a snack. Want anything?

- No thanks.

- Okay. »

The cafeteria was on the same floor. She chose an apple and a yogurt to go with her favourite Ceylan tea. Gwen joined her minutes later.

« Hi.

- Hi, how are you doing?

- I'm good. You?

- Restless. »

Gwen repressed a smile. Arthur was edgy too. Interesting.

« Did you talk to Edwin?

- Yes, I gave him one of the bloom this morning.

- Maybe you have a secret suitor.

- Ladies… »

The head of the botanical department joined their table. Restlessness slipped into nerves. Gwen' teasing smile vanished.

« What did you find?

- These flowers are coming from a carnivore plant of Amazonia. It's rare, but not endangered. Tourists are warned about them, because it's poisonous too.

- Charming.

- Oh, no… Does Morgana…

- Yours are safe because whoever sent them removed the pistil, and for the flowers to extrude the poison, you need pollination. But still, the person who sent this gets a strange sense of humour. We worked with plants from the same area recently.

- Thanks, Edwin.

- My pleasure. I will send you a small file about it later today. »

He left them alone. Morgana looked at her friend.

« What do you think?

- You should go to Uther.

- Maybe it's just a coincidence? The guy just knew I like Orchids, and it's true they are beautiful.

- Morgana, you don't believe that, and neither do I.

- No, I don't believe it's a coincidence. _–She sighted, but dropped the subject.- _What about diner, at my place, tonight? Unless you can't? »

Her last question lightened their mood, and they chitchatted about their respective dates for the last of their break.

***

Morgana received Edwin's documents late in the afternoon. The file was thin, only two sheets and a series of photos. She recognized the flower, its nocturnal velvet and bright strikes of pink. How something so fragile could be so lethal? She didn't really know what to do about all that. She asked Arthur's help on an impulse, with surprising results. Having him around had steadied her, and now, she felt foolish to have worried.

Instant message blinked on her screen. She opened it and gasped.

'_So what do you think of my flowers?'_

'_Who are you?'_

'_They are unic. No other flowers have their power of death. But their beauty celebrates life.'_

'_What does it have to do with me?'_

'_Life is a present; death is a present.'_

'_I don't understand. What do you want?'_

'_Nature is equilibrium. Every action, good or bad, induces a reaction of equal intensity.'_

'_I'd like to thank you personally for the flowers. Can we meet?'_

'_No one can escape this simple law.'_

Her screen cleared brutally. She tried to recall her history record, but the computer was dead. All she could do was restarted it.

« Damned it. » She kicked her garbage in frustration and papers flew everywhere.

« Should enrol you in my soccer team.

- Arthur, what are you doing here?

- I'm looking for Merlin. _'I'm checking on you...'_

- He left already, sorry.

- Want a ride home? What's that? »

He had spotted Edwin' file on her desk, and quickly scanned its content.

« Poisonous flowers. Great. »

Morgana saw his blue eyes darkened. He was not smiling anymore. She didn't want another lecture. She didn't want to tell him about the instant message, and have him worried. Have him shadowed her every steps, that is. She switched off the lights, and slipped her hand beneath his arm.

« Walk me back to my car, will you? »

---

**NA :** I chose to title that chapter 'shift' to illustrate the change of dynamic between Morgana and Arthur. They're still bickering, and it's less hostile, more playful. I shifted the point of view from Arthur to Morgana too. And, of course, you've got the shifting weight for the boxing lessons. I can not think about Morgana as a passive, frightened person, so I put her more in control. Hope you enjoyed, and will give me some pointers… Review button just here ;)


	5. Chapter 5 : chocolate

**Disclaimer:** still don't own any characters…

V – Chocolate

She received the same instant message the next day. And the day afterward. And the one after. Arthur called on Wenesday for another training session. She agreed to met him the following morning before work. This time, when the message came on, she punched the print-screen key and an image of the conversation went to the printer. It was always the same words, whatever she answered. She thought it to be just a running program hacking behind the fire-wall, not a real person, which was far more comforting.

« Morgana, what's that?

- What?

- That! »

Merlin brandished a sheet of paper under her nose.

« Print-screen?

- Answer my question, will you?

- It always vanished but this time, I managed to have copy.

- This time? How many times did you get this?

- What are you doing?

- I'm calling Gwen.

- Please don't!

- You won't have it your way, Morgana, this is serious! »

He had shouted at her. He never shouted at her. He pleaded. He joked. He charmed. He reasoned. But he did not shout. She sat down.

Her best friend, and of course her boss, arrived minutes later. Gwen rushed to her side.

« What's the matter? Are you okay?

- I'm fine. Merlin is over-reacting, that's all.

- Are you completely insane! »

Great. Arthur was yelling too. Merlin had shown him the exchange, of course. He, she was used to face, and she turned to him.

« Are you crazy?

- Calm down, Arthur, this is my office.

- He treats you, and you suggest to meet him? God almighty, woman, you're completely…

- I said, calm down, or I…

- You what? Come on. Show me. Give it your best shot. »

They were facing each other, eyes blazing, short-breathed. Gwen tried to interfere, but Merlin brought her aside. Arthur was more than furious. He grabbed her by the shoulders, his fingers bitting into her flesh. She resisted, fighting against him and against the tears watering her eyes. Glitters there madden him even more. She pushed him away, but he twisted her wrist viciously, trying to force her on her knees. Morgana clenched her jaw, holding a moan of pain. He hissed in her ear.

« Go ahead, Morgana. What will you do if he corners you like that? »

He knew every reaction, every defence. She tried them all, from head-jam to kick and elbowing. He was too strong and a far better fighter. And suddenly, she was free. When he spoke, his voice was monochord and so deadly calm she was cold.

« I give up. You don't want to be help. You don't care being hurt. I won't look at you running into that fire to be burnt. I can't. I just can't. I give up. »

And he left.

When Gwen joined him in their office later, he could see she'd been crying, and she was now angry with him. He said nothing. Merlin came by for diner, but he refused to talk about Morgana.

He didn't expect to see her at the gym the following morning, so he went on with his usual routine. When she entered the room, he just nodded and pumped up the volume of his MP3 player. And when Uther lectured him for not achieving his chores list on their weekly meeting, he just glared and said nothing. Gwen tried to reason him in the afternoon.

« Arthur, you should talk to her…

- Why? She won't listen, anyway.

- You're both miserable, this is ridiculous.

- She doesn't need me.

- Don't be crass, she trusts you.

- I know. That's not the point.

- What is then?

- Forget it.

- She'll got herself hurt, and you'll be sorry.

- ... »

She could see he was hurt. So she left it alone.

Morgana was having a bad case of house-cleaning. Gwen sat quietly in the sofa, watching her friend scrubbing old spots of dirt from her oven.

« Morgana, what's wrong?

- Nothing. I'm cleaning.

- You hate cleaning.

- So? The apartment won't appear immaculate by magic, you know.

- Why don't you call him?

- ... »

He was nearly done with the mop when Merlin came by the Sunday afternoon.

« Hey, what's up?

- Nothing much. You?

- You're cleaning.

- Yeah, the house-elf took the week off.

- If you're cleaning, then something is bothering you. Hard.

- What are you, a seer? You read mind or something?

- No, I'm your best friend. Stop jumping my throat because you don't know how to deal with her.

- I don't know what's you're talking about.

- Fine. Have it your way. What's that?

- What?

- Sweet! Dark chocolate!

- I didn't… No! »

It took half a second to Arthur to reach Merlin and shook the box out of his hands. Merlin pulled a face, and spit out the small piece he had bitten into.  
« Cherry… » And he passed out.

Merlin woke up in a green room with a bitter taste on his tongue, and a burning stomach. Arthur was standing near the window, lost in his thoughts.

« Hey, what am I doing here?

- Thanks God… »

The door flew open, and Gwen threw herself on the bed into Merlin' arms. Morgana entered the room after her, thanking the nurse. She was trying very hard to look composed. Arthur insides clenched. Her skin was even paler than user. When their eyes met, for the first time in days, he could see she was scared. Not thinking, she reached him, and nested her head on his chest. He pulled her into his arms, shielding her against anguish and fear. She closed her eyes, not wanting tears to run free.

« I'm sorry… I'm sorry…

- Don't worry. Merlin will be fine. »

She tried to pull away, but he held her into his embrace. She looked up, and seeing her quieter, he let her go.

« It's my fault.

- It's nobody's fault be the sender.

- There were for you. The chocolates.

- I know. »

She pocked at his chest.

« how can you be so calm! Someone tried to kill you, you stupid, arrogant…

- Look who's talking now… »

He was smiling. She calmed down.

« What are we going to do? »

Gwen stopped checking up on Merlin, who was actually enjoying the whole thing.

« Maybe we should talk to Lance?

- Who's that?

- My boy-friend. He works with the Police Department.

- Good. Call him.

- We'll have diner at my place tonight. »

Morgana sat on the edge of the bed near Merlin. He patted her hand.

« I'm sorry, Merlin.

- Don't worry, Beautiful, we'll be fine.

- It's all my fault. If I had listen to you lot, we would have talk to Uther, and call the Police, and…

- And they would not have done a thing. Now, we've got proof. »

She laughed, but it was bitter. Even after a near-death experience, Merlin was still the merry one.

« So, what do you want to eat tonight?

- Nothing of your cooking. One poising a day is my limit.

- Now I'm hurt.

- I'll cook.

- Sorry Pal. Doctor said ham and mashed potatoes for you.

- Arthur, you're not fun.

- We'll all have that.

- Hey, I didn't have a…

- Shut up, you just love my iced ham.

- Okay guys, out of here so I can dress and check out… »

*

**N/A:** Reviewing it, I think I was angry when writing it. Probably because I don't like the translation of the show they put on Canadian French TV. It sounds horrible. Arthur voice is high pitching, and they totally miss the punch in some dialogues. Anyway. The result is you've got a bit more of action, and less introspection. Give me your impressions… I won't bite promise ;)


	6. Chapter 6 : Showtime

**Disclaimer:** Same as ever… Can I have Arthur? Please? ;)

VI – Show-time

Lance was a tall dark guy, nearly as built as Arthur. He was quiet, and looked at Gwen with adoring eyes. Morgana liked him instantly. They gave him a quick overview of their situation while eating dessert. He took his time, scribbling in a small note-pad, silently. After a while, he finally spoke :

« So, you'll correct me. You had a strong impression of being spied on for weeks. You received flowers from a stranger and apparently the same person hacked into your computer to send cryptic and quite threatening messages. You, Arthur, you received a box of chocolates, which may have been poisoned. Both gifts were signed with your company business card.

- Exactly.

- This is no good. –_Arthur lifted a brown-_

- I'll have the chocolates analysed. But if the sender got your business card, the real one, it means it's probably someone you are working with.

- Why now? Why us?

- Good questions.

- We need to talk to Uther.

- Yes.

- Do you think you'll find him?

- I don't know Gwen. Without a motive, it's going to be tricky.

- So what do we do?

- You'll go on; and you'll be careful. Anything new, you let me know at once. I'll come by tomorrow to pick up your chocolates and speak with your father.

- He won't be happy.

- No, he won't. »

That was an understatement. Uther exploded literally. He summoned both Arthur and Morgana to his office (which meant big trouble), and stormed for an eternity. Arthur said nothing, hoping his furor will run dry. After half an hour, Morgana had tried to argue, which only got him ammunitions for another round. When Uther seemed tiring, Lance put a step forward. Uther had completely forgotten him.

« Sir, if I may…

- No you may not! How…

- Sir, this matter is onto our hands now. You have to give us access to any file we need to see. I also want to talk to your head-security officer. »

Uther grumbled something none care to catch, and barked into the intercom that he was going down to see security in charge in 5 minutes.

« And the two of you… »

Before he could go for another 30 minutes of harangue, Lance interfered once again. Yeah, Morgana definitely liked him.

« Sir, your son accepted to help taking care of your ward and he will report directly to me every day. We arranged something so neither of them will be alone in public places. We need to manage something similar for you.

- I'll take care of myself.

- No offence, sir, but you don't have a choice. I'm in charge. »

For the first time in his life, Arthur saw someone confront his father, and win. Standing against Uther will, and got away with it without a scratch or a two-week penitence was something neither Morgana nor himself had ever achieved. He escorted her back to his office, where Gwen was waiting for them. He gave Morgana a mega-watt smile:

« So, old days are back, hum?

- Seems so. I confront him…

- And I wait until he calms down.

- Then I was punished.

- And I sneaked into your room to play.

- I miss that.

- What? Me coming to your room? »

She didn't answer, just casting him a meaningful look. They had agreed they all work from Arthur office until Merlin return, so none will be alone. They needed to work on their lab test planning anyway. Merlin called twice when boredom hit him. Arthur agreed to meet him on Thursday evening so they'll have diner at his place.

« Not on Thursday, Arthur, we can't!

- Why not?

- You forgot? Foundation' ball is next Thursday.

- Of course not, it's on December the first.

- This happens to be next Thrusday.

- Great. Just great.

- What? You don't have a date?

- I've got a date. And it's too late to cancel.

- So don't. Lance told us to act as normally as possible. »

He looked Morgana's way, seeking for help there, but she just smiled absently, and resumed her reading. She was having fun with his prose, and a red pen. He tried again.

« Do you have one?

- One what?

- Date.

- No. _–huh?_- what happened to the Nutcracker?

- He was boring. I'll go with Lance and Gwen. Do you have to make that much mistakes in only one sentence? »

***

Merlin sight when Gwen replaced his loaded place with a lighter one. She treated him to send him back home if he didn't stop the childish act. He went bugging Arthur instead, who was nursing his drink at the bar.

« Hey.

- Ola. How are you feeling?

- Famished. Can you get me something else than Rabbit Food?

- Gwen will have my head if I comply.

- Right. Let me strave, then. Where's your date?

- Powdering her nose I suppose.

- Wow. Look at her… »

Morgana had entered the ballroom, walking like a Queen. Her deep red dress was dancing around her, silk and velvet fitting her body like a second skin. The long skirt was opening with every step, revealing her graceful legs. Her long soft curls were braided up, wild dark locks playing on her slender neck like a halo. She had chosen golden jewellery. Her earrings were delicate pendants of complicated moons. The small lion around her neck was biting into a ruby. Arthur remembered to breath. She looked like a fallen angel.

« God have Mercy.

- Show of.

- Watch it, Ariane, she's my best friend.

- It's Vivian, you jerk. _–the little blond took her nose up, and headed off.-_

- Guess you just lose your date.

- Hi Lance. Isn't she beautiful? »

But the other man was looking at his Gwen, and the question (purely rhetoric) was lost to him.

« Mademoiselle Morgana… You're more beautiful than ever.

- Michel… Quelle… Agréable surprise. »

The man kissed her hand, a little too noisily for her taste. Morgana made a face above his head toward Arthur, who stood, and walked through the crowd toward the table of honour. Joining them, he put his arm around her waist, a bit more possessively than he intended. The French man looked disappointed, but greated him before turning to Uther. She smiled at him.

« Thanks. I like your tie. »

Bells announcing dinner save him. Touching her had been a mistake. But he couldn't redraw his hand from the small of her back.

« Where's your date?

- Gone. _–his own voice was just a croak. She didn't seem to notice, or care.- _

- Oh. Sorry. _–she didn't look sorry, either.-_

- I'm not.

- He got her name wrong. »

Morgana laughed delightful sound. Merlin took her other arm, annoying him deeply.

« So I've got you two for myself. I like that. »

He was just a fool. She was playing with him.

She liked to see him unsettled. He looked so good with this dark suit and a black shirt and tie, with only strain of red. It was sinful to look at him, and completely impossible not to. His hand on her back was just as unnerving, making her a little more jumpy with every touch. Thanks god his date had deserted. She would not have suffered to see him smitten over some silly petite blonde.

« He couldn't watch anywhere but you. »

They were always silly petite blondes.

« This is going to be awkward. -_She looked at Gwen, surprised.-_

- What?

- My best friend dating my boss.

- We are not dating.

- Not yet.

- Don't start…

- I don't start anything, Morgana. You both did.

- I didn't…

- Don't tell me you chose your outfit just to woo him.

- I didn't…

- Oh shut up. You like him for ages. You never miss one occasion to talk about him, even if that's for complaining. About time you act upon your feelings. »

She had him dancing. He never danced. His father was a good dancer. He was just clumsy. It was not safe to have her that close to him, their hands clasped, their hips brushing. All his sensed were overflowed by her delicious scent. It was not safe but it was just right. He kept his arms around her when the music ended, turning to the podium, pulling her back to him.

« Father is about to make his big announcement.

- Arthur, you can take your hands of me now, the dance is over. »

How could her voice be so cool when his blood was boiling? There was amusement in her eyes. The puff of marine smock he probably had only dreamed. He tightened his embrace, doing his best to keep his voice casual.

« If you sure your knees will support you…

- I hadn't that much to drink… Are you flattering yourself again? »

She was making fun of him. He wanted to strangle her. He wanted to kiss her until she surrendered. He just let her go, bowing over her hand with a mischievous smile.

« My Lady. It was a pleasure…

- Oh, I'm sure it was… »

Uther tapped the microphone to get everyone attention, cutting the sarcasm.

« Ladies and Gentlemen, I hope you enjoyed that excellent diner. Tonight event will allow us to give the Foundation solid ground for Christmas and the upcoming year. – _Applause_ – Children thank you for that. -_More clapping _– Tonight, I'm also very please to announce a major break-out for our company in the pharmaceutical department. After nearly a year of research and testing, we are about to start phase III for CAMELID, our remedy to cure all muscular pains…»

Thunder of applause. Morgana stopped listening.

*

**N/A** : Couldn't do without a ball and dance scene, could I… I've got some problems with chapter VII, but it's under its way, hopefully by the end of the week-end. Thanks for the nice reviews !


	7. Chapter 7 : freaky friday

VII : Freaky Friday

**N/A: **Third attempt finally turned out okay, or so I want to believe… I tried to keep the dialogues shorter and I added some tips about who is talking for an easier reading.

**Disclaimer****:** I'm NOT campaigning here against pharmaceutical companies and their practise. I don't approve it either. CAM ltd, CAMELID, etc., don't exist, I picked up the name to sound like CAMELOT or CARMELID, from the Arthurian legend. Acre is an actual region of Brazil, though, but I don't know anything of its flora or fauna. Oh, and I still don't own Merlin… *sigh*

*

It was late Friday and Morgana was tired. After Uther's big announcement, they had to adapt their report for press release. From her point of view, drawings comprehensible charts for the non-scientific people was nightmarish, and the worst of her job. Merlin liked it okay, though. He was having fun changing colors and symbols, and his constant switching was driving her mad.

« Can you stop that? You damned mouse is moving so often I can't focus on the important things!

- You reviewed that legend eight times already, Morgana! Relax, it's good.

- Good is not what I'm looking for! I want it…

- Perfectly accurate and easy to read. Yeah, yeah, I know. Why don't you get off my back a bit? Find yourself some nice data to analyse for the billionth time, or something?

- You're insufferable, Merlin. I should fire you.

- You like me too much, Sweetie. You'll miss me.

- Sorry to interrupt…. »

Merlin welcomed the intruder with a broad smile. Sighting, Morgana invited Lance in and sat back behind her desk.

« I've got some questions, and Gwen told me you'll be the best one to answer them.

- Sure, go ahead.

- What is CAMELID exactly?

- Oh… CAMELID is a pain reliever. Natural pain reliever I should say. It's a vegetal molecule which has similar effects on soreness that acetaminophen (aspirin) without the side effects. Or so we hope.

- And Phase III is?

- Human testing. –_while answering, Morgana was opening and closing files, restless.- _Phase II was animal testing (on rats, rabbits, and so on). Phase I is mostly theory stuff. Like isolation of the active agent, synthesis, analysis of its properties.

- So I guess you're at a very important stage.

- Yes, absolutely.

- Enough for someone want to stop it? »

Morgana straightened, surprised.

« Well, if Phase III is a success we'll have a serious advantage upon competition. But why would an employee of CAM ltd want to stop that? There are jobs coming with that. It makes no sense.

- It does if he works for your competitors.

- But nothing was done on the process… We were the ones treated.

- On a personal level _-Merlin added.-_

- I don't conclude anything; I'm just looking for motives. And CAMELID break-out is too circumstantial to be overlooked.

- I understand. _–Morgana was so serious, it surprised both men.-_

- I let you to your work now. Thanks for your time. »

He stood up. Morgana was already backing to her report, nibbling her pen. He shook Merlin hand, preparing to leave. Lance turned at the door.

« Is there a phase 0? »

She looked up.

« We call 'ground 0' the discovery of the product itself. Phase IV will be exploitation. Phase V is commercialisation.

- Exploitation?

- I told you CAMELID was a natural product. It came from Acre, in the North-West of Brazil, near the Peruvian border. We are actually trying to recreate the exact site conditions to grow the plants up to scale. It's a very fragile eco-system. On site first harvesting nearly destroyed the area if I recall. We favour culture to chemical synthesis to keep the 'natural' aspect. I think they failed to lab create the agent anyway.

- Okay. Okay, thanks. I'll see you two tomorrow night? Bye. »

***

Lance found Arthur in the gym. However, he was not training. Electronic pad in hand, he was conducting fit tests on several men and women. Part of his job at CAM ltd included evaluation of possible effects of medication on human bodies, and monitoring of the 'guinea-pigs' during testing. For CAMELID, he had built a physical training program, with recording of the progress with and without the muscular reliever. Doctors will follow health conditions. His job was to assess if subjects were progressing out of usual charts, which would be an indication that the pain reliever was effective.

Lance waited for him to handle his notes to an assistant before greeting him:

« Hi.

- Good to see you. How are you doing?

- Good. Got a few minutes for me?

- Sure. Let's go to my office upstairs.

- Actually, I would rather keep this conversation between you and me. »

Arthur frowned. « This way. What's the matter? »

Lance followed to the room Arthur use to teach Morgana combat techniques.

« What's the matter?

- I don't want to worry Gwen. Or to alarm Morgana. »

Arthur remained on his feet, as if the position would give him the upper hand on the events. Lance sat on a bench and opened his note-pad.

« I received the results for the chocolates analysis. Merlin was very lucky you reacted that quickly.

- Or very lucky he doesn't to like cherry chocolates.

- Arthur, this is very serious. If he had eaten it, he would be dead. »

Arthur swallowed, but his mouth was dry. Cherry chocolates were HIS favourites. He waited for Lance to go on, an icy hand clutching his stomach.

« The messages Morgana received seem to be a sort of Trojan horse, a virus.

- They come from an outsider?

- Maybe. We found no traces of the intrusion, though. Our department looked with your informatics support staff.

- What about the business cards?

- Real ones. But anybody can get some at the front desk.

- So you're saying it's someone from outside the company. _–Arthur was not sure he liked the answers he was getting.-_

- I'm not sure.

- I don't understand. »

Frustration was growing inside him, and his tone sharpened. Lance was flipping pages from his little black book, reviewing notes. Arthur sat down beside him.

« What about you tell me the truth? You don't want Gwen and Morgana to worry so you probably have a theory, and I won't like it… Will I?

- I do have a theory. And you won't like it.

- Shoot.

- It's only conjecture, okay? Every clue leads us to relate the treats to CAMELID. You've got the flowers, special specie from Brazil, and the reference to their destroyed habitat.

- But?

- It's just too perfect. It looks like a sep-up.

- A set-up for what? »

Lance didn't answer the last question. Arthur stared at his new friend.

« Wait. You think some crazy guy fancies Morgana and wants to impress her. »

Lance just nodded, not saying anything.

« He shows his appreciation in her work by referring to CAMELID origin. And he shows off his skills by unarming the killing orchids he sent.

- Yes.

- But the chocolates… Oh I got it. I stand in the way…

- Yes.

- That makes more sense that some eco-terrorist punishing us for destroying some remote place.

- He's dangerous, Arthur. And very unstable. You and Morgana are not dating, and you weren't even in good terms when you received the poison.

- Great. I stand by her, he will become jealous. I pained her, he'll kill me. Just great. Anything else you forgot to tell me?

… -_Lance kept his mouth shut.-_

- He must be from the company. No one else would know about her research, and would know about our fall-apart.

- I will look into that.

- We must tell her.

- Not yet.

- You are not going to use her to get him, Lance. I won't allow it!

- What are you taking me for? If she doesn't know, she'll just act normally, and she won't try to catch him herself. And you won't either. »

Arthur flashed a bitter smile.

« So what's now?

- Now you be careful. And you watch over her.

- I will. I will look after everyone. »

Lance smiled back. Arthur had meant Gwen too. He was grateful for that. He put a friendly hand on his shoulder.

« Trust me. I'll catch the son of a bitch.

- Sure.

- Look at the bright side.

- Which is?

- You can ask her out. He tried to kill you already. Maybe it's time to add some benefits to the risks… »

*

**N/A:** Thanks for the enthusiastic review, it's really encouraging. Four more chapters to go… Week-end was productive, so Chapters VIII and IX are under way…


	8. Chapter 8 : oxygen

**Disclaimer:** the usual…

VIII : oxygen

Arthur remained in the darkening room for a while. He was no liar. Keeping the truth from his friends will be difficult. Lance had said nothing of Merlin. But his best friend was so devote to Morgana, Arthur was pretty sure he won't be able to keep his mouth shut. Lance was right of course. Morgana will do something foolish and put herself in jeopardy. He couldn't allow it. She would not suffer his lying over something that important. He would not bare risk her safety. Either way, he was losing.

« Hey, are you okay? Why are you sitting here alone?

- I'm fine thank you. Just catching my breath, that's all. Have a nice week-end.»

Arthur waved at the other man, and left for his office. It was too late to do anything, and it was Friday, anyway. He closed everything down, and went down to the parking lot. Morgana's car was still there. He thought briefly about going back to lure her into diner, but decided against it. He was not strong enough to look into her vivid eyes and pretend everything was okay. He climbed back into his car. He needed quiet, and some time to think about all of it. Then the lights went out.

Morgana ended her 40 minute cross-trainer program, short-breathed and smiling. She had forced herself to go for a sweat before heading home. And now, she was totally bone-tired, and perfectly happy. The water was a bit too hot on her skin, and that also was perfect. The shower was falling hard on her, bitting into her tense shoulders, soaking her to the bones. It was washing away worry and tiredness, relaxing her sore muscles and mind.

The shampoo smelt wonderful, something between orange blossom and coconut. She happily hummed an old ballad while washing her long hair. Facing the waterfall, she closed her eyes a moment. Nothing was calling her out. She didn't have to hurry. This was just perfect.

Finally, she stepped out of the shower, and draped herself in an immense towel. It was fluffy and warm, adding to her pleasure. Twisting her damp hair into a nod, she crossed the empty cloakroom to gather her stuff. She will stop at the grocery store to grab something to eat, and indulge herself with a calm, me-time evening in front of the TV. She was sorting her clothes when the lights went out.

Irrepressible fear invaded her at once. She hated darkness. She tried to focus on the ceramic floor beneath her feet, and the solid bench behind her knees. She really, really hated darkness. Darkness was the host of beasts and monsters. Darkness was cold and lonely. She tried to control her breathing, to control the panic rising. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest; she was hearing its random beating like deadly drums. She turned sharply, as if shadows were trying to grasp her. It was pitch black. She was alone, completely blind and helpless.

The metallic door-case under her palm was artic cold, she took off her hand. She couldn't see anything. Sounds in the night were terrifying, deafening her. She couldn't think; vertigo was engulfing her. Obscurity gripped her. She screamed but no sound came out. She couldn't speak. She was so cold. He tried to gather the thin towel around her, but she couldn't move. Terror sank deeper. She couldn't breath. An iron fist was restraining her, crushing her ribs. It was hard to breath. She gasped for hair but her throat was so tight it hurt. Oh it hurt. Blood was battering in her ears. Her lungs were burning. Despair took over, and she stopped fighting. Her body went limped, and she dreamt a darker shadow was coming down on her. She passed out.

**N/A:** Okay, now, breath in, breath out… A lot more shorter, but it serves its purpose…


	9. Chapter 9 : Champion material

**Disclaimer:** Still sorry I don't own Merlin… And sometimes I can't help it, I just wish I do, so I quote it... Sure you won't mind ;)

* * *

IX : Champion material

He met Merlin halfway between the third and the fourth floor. Arthur lowered his flashlight.

« Merlin, where is Morgana?

She left about an hour ago. What are you doing here?

Her car is still here, Merlin.

Maybe she went to the gym. We had a hell of a day.

Yeah, me too. _–Arthur turned around.-_ I'll go to the gym. You go to the security check why emergency lights are not on. Join me afterward. »

They both hurtled down the stairs. Arthur hurried along the corridors, calling for her. « Morgana!» The cardio room was empty. « Morgana!» Why wasn't she answering? «Morgana! Where are you? Morgana! » Anxiety replaced concern. He turned left to the ladies room. «Morgana!»

A big mass blocked his way. Arthur walked straight into it, and bounced back. His torch crashed on the floor, and darkness surrounded him once again. Arthur grabbed whatever he could and punched it as hard as possible. He was rewarded by a grunt, and a violent blow on the temple. Fiery strikes bluttered his already feeble vision. His adversary was seeing like a cat, for he took a second jam in the plexus; pure reflex blocked it partly, but he wound long enough for the other man to escape, leaving his prize behind.

Coughing, Arthur kneeled near the unconscious body. He knew it was her. Her cheek was so cold under his fingers, it spooked him. Blind in the dark, he couldn't risk taking her anywhere. He just sat down against the wall and pulled her fragile body into his arms. He knew she was alive from the weak wheeze on his hand. She never talked about it, but she was terrified by darkness. After her parent's death, terrible nightmares were plaguing her every time his father failed to let a small light in her room. Later, she used to sleep with curtains wide-opened, to let some of the moon light in. That's why he had come back inside. And he thanked God he did. He wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. He wrapped his arms around her to be sure she was here.

« Morgana… Please wake up… »

Her breath was so thin… He hardly felt it. What the hell was Merlin doing? He should have reached the security by now. They were here for hours… Well, maybe minutes. She was still unconscious, he didn't like it.

« Morgana, wake up now. Morgana can you here me? Morgana, you've got to come back… »

He was whispering but in the dark it rolled like thunder. He cursed Merlin to be so slow, gritting his teeth. He felt water on his cheek. She must have been showering when lights went out. That's why she was half naked and shivering. He took off his coat and put it on her, gently rubbing her.

Crude blaze blinded him. Finally! Arthur looked down on her, horrified by the thin bloody line on her throat. She was white as a sheet. He wanted to yell at her and shook her until she wakes up.

« Morgana, if you die on me, I swear I kill you myself. Open your eyes now Baby. » He rocked her, holding her tight. « Come on, Sweet-Heart, wake up. You're not gonna get rid of me that easily. Open your eyes… Please… » He kissed her fore-head, pushing drizzle locks of her lovely face.

Merlin rushed in, and kneeled:  
« God, what happened?

- She was attacked. Go in the locker-room and take another towel and blankets. No, the men locker, Merlin! Lance will need to see it. Hurry, she's freezing… »

Merlin obeyed at once. Arthur looked down on the woman in his arms.  
« I heard your voice…

- Morgana thanks God! No, don't move… Are you okay?

- It's hurt… »

She touched her neck and gasped in pain. Arthur winced. Merlin came back and handed two blankets Arthur draped around her, slowly straightened her.  
« Arthur…

- Sh… It's okay, I'm here.

- I heard your voice. I was drowning but I heard your voice… »

He clutched her back against him. He barely caught her words; her voice was so low...  
« I'll take you to the hospital. Come on.

- No! »

She gripped his shirt. He remembered she hated hospitals.  
« Okay. It's okay. I'm taking you home, and we call a doctor. How's that? »

She relaxed, closing her eyes again. He scooped her up, and her head came rested on his shoulder. She was so frail.  
« Stay with me, Morgana. You'll be fine. I promise. »

Merlin held the doors: « I called Lance. He's on his way.

- Thanks a lot, Merlin. Tell him we're at Morgana's, please.

- Arthur, Gaius, you know, the care-taker, he used to be a doctor. He will help.

- Okay, thanks.

- I'll come by later. I'm staying until Lance gets here.

- Thanks. »

*

Lance didn't find much. He brought back her clothes, and an empty report. He took Arthur testimony and asked a couple of questions to Morgana, but nothing came out of it. She was panicking in the dark, and the attack was confused with her own fears. Merlin was pacing back and forth behind them in the living room. Gwen was with her and Gaius.  
« She'll be fine. She'll be absolutely all right. »

Arthur snorted:  
« Merlin, you're making me anxious.

- I'm not worried.

- Then stop pacing. » _-Couldn't help it… One of my favourite ;)-_

Gaius exited the bedroom and faced the three men:  
« He tried to strangle her with some kind of lace. Maybe wire. I gave her a balm for her throat, the cut is not deep, she won't even have a scar. But she was terribly frightened. I suggest you'll stay. –_He was talking to Arthur.-_ I'll come back tomorrow morning.

- Thanks. »

Lance saw him to the door, asking some technical questions. Merlin and Arthur went to their friend. Gwen was holding her, cradling her gently. Arthur stayed afar, but Merlin sat on the bed near her:  
« Hi. How are you feeling?

- Better.

- You need anything?

- No, no thank you Gwen, I'm fine now.

- Gwen. »

Lance was calling from the other room. Morgana smiled at her « Go. I'm fine. »

Her smile was still thin, but it warmed Arthur like a thousand suns. He refused to show any of the qualms that clutched his stomach for hours. She was looking at him, now. Merlin, who was holding her hand, was completely forgotten. No one had ever looked at him that, like he was the bravest knight, the fairy-tale Prince, or a King of Legend. He wanted… He wanted to be all that for her. Merlin caught:

« Hum… Hum... I think I'm going to ask a ride to Gwen and Lance. I'll see you tomorrow. »

He kissed her head, and stood up. Arthur followed him, and they joined the couple in the living room. She was making tea.  
« Gaius told me both of you should have some. You were hit too.

- I'm fine.

- Yes, of course. »

She didn't push. He'll drink the tea, just to please Morgana. Lance took over:  
« You lock yourself in. I'll see tomorrow for diner, and we'll talk.

- Yes. Thanks, Lance.

- Take care. _–he cheeks Gwen' cheek.-_

- And behave. _–Merlin cocky grin lightened his mood.-_

- Bye Merlin… »

He shut the door behind them, and locked it. He closed every curtain, before bringing their cups to the bedroom. Morgana was combing her hair, slowly drawing the brush through her locks. It was so smooth, so feminine a gesture he was scared to talk and to break her invisible bubble of peace. He put the tray on her bed-side, waiting to hand her a cup. The tea was burning hot, he caught. She laughed lightly:  
« You still don't know how to drink… »

He groaned and sat beside her, pushing her:  
« Give me some space, woman, I'm not done with holding you.

- Don't brat.

- Don't ever pass out like that on me again.

- Stop bossing me around.

- Stop scaring me to death. »

She smiled and rested her head on his chest, drinking slowly her tea.  
« I give in only because you look so worried.

- Get some rest now. I'm not going anywhere. »

* * *

**N/A:** So, who do you think attack Morgana? You won't know it chapter X… I told you there are twelve chapters for this story… Thanks to let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10 : Inside out

X – Inside out

She woke up curled against him, her head nuzzled on his shoulder. Eyes closed, she breathed slowly, tasting his scent. He smelt so good; something sweet and spicy, like ginger-bread. She leaned on him a bit more, looking for warm. He shifted in his sleep, so he shielded her from the cold, one arm possessively surrounding her waist. He was so strong; she didn't want to move, but she had to look at him. She liked the way his golden hair were muffled and the five o'clock shadow on his jaw. He was so handsome. She ached to touch him.

« You're so serious, even when you sleep. »

She drowned into his incredible blue eyes. She found a mischievous smile there, which stung her. She failed to shake him off: « Are youHHe comfortable enough Arthur? »

His hands started caressing her back in slow, intriguing circles. « Not quite. »

It became hard focusing on anything else but his touch. His hands had made their journey to her neck, and were playing with her long hair. He brought her closer. She reached for his shirt. « Wow, Morgana, slow down… » Even distracted by his seductive moves, she hadn't missed the wince.  
« Oh my God, you're hurt! »

The bruise on his left side was purple, already turning green and yellow, and enormous. He forgot alluring her, and sight dramatically, dismissing her concern:  
« Tell me about being the knight with shining armour…

- You had your prize, My Champion, you shared my bed. Now get up. I want a decent break-fast. »

He complied, and stared while she quickly arranged the bed, before disappearing into the bathroom. He went looking for coffee, and something to hang himself with before he made a complete fool of himself. Twice he had made a move on her, and twice she had shaken him off. She was not interested, period. She was seeing him as a best friend, a big brother, nothing more. He could do that.

« Arthur? »

No he could not.

« Your coat is ringing. »

He shook his head to clear it, pushing away all fantasies her luscious body nestled against his had planted there.  
« Sorry, what? »

He still wanted to kiss her.

« Your cell phone, in your pocket, it's ringing. »

She was halfway laughing at his bluntness. He was always so much in control, and alert; it was funny seeing him that confused. He was not sleepy, or lost minutes before, so she knew he was trying to get a grip. She liked that, to know she could throw him so much of balance. Maybe she played nice and kissed him. On the cheek, not on this fine, beautiful, incredibly tempting mouth of his. Just to have him a little more unsettled. Just to know what it was like, to press her lips on him… So she knew how much self-control he got. So she knew how much power she had over him. God knew how much he got over her…

« Hello Father… Sorry I missed your calls, I just woke up… No I won't… I have other plans for tonight, sorry… Yes, Father, I know… By the way, Morgana is fine, thanks for asking. I'll see you on Monday. »

Arthur carefully shut off his phone; he pocketed it back slowly. Temper was surfacing in his precautious moves. Morgana forgot her teasing, and just put a smothering had on his forearm. He covered her hand with his, their fingers entwining naturally. She opened her mouth to talk, but he discarded comfort with a smile:  
« Didn't you say something about food earlier?

- Yes, yes I did. My turn to buy.

- Great, I'm famished. Let's go. »

She accepted his silence. Ignore their feelings was something both Arthur and Uther had in common.

***

They stopped at his place first, so he could shower and change, then they headed to that little café Arthur had taken her just two weeks ago. Lance, Gwen and Merlin joined them less than twenty minutes later. Lance looked tired. Apparently, his night had been short, too; and frustratingly unproductive. After briefly inquired about her farewell, he asked Arthur to go through his memories of the previous night once again:

« I was working in the gym with the second team for phase III. You came to see me. We spoke about the poisoned chocolates, and other things. Then you left. Afterward, I went back to my office, I picked up my things. I was leaving the garage when the lights went out.

- Why did you go back up? _–Lance asked the one question Arthur didn't want to discuss in front of Morgana. He answered briskly-_

- I saw Morgana's car in the parking lot. I wanted to be sure everything was okay. I met with Merlin in the stairs. I sent him to the Security while I went down to the gym. I hit the guy, I took a blow, and that's it. »

Lance didn't insist. Merlin put his word in:  
« Did you know what happened? About the lights? Yesterday, the guys didn't had a clue.

- Apparently, the control system overloaded because of a virus. »

Lance sighed and stretched; Gwen took his hand, and he squeezed it, smiling absently. Morgana envied their easiness with each other. She glanced at Arthur. He was studying the coffee in his mug, his face expressionless.

She turned toward Merlin: « I didn't thank you for coming to my rescue. »

He beamed: « Well, that was mostly Arthur doing… He thought something might be wrong. I just followed. But you can kiss me nonetheless. »

She smiled back and complied cheerfully. Arthur looked up and grunted:  
« Merlin, stop grinning like an idiot.

- You'll understand when she'll kiss you. »

He groaned again, and refused to meet her stare. Lance once again realigned the conversation on their major preoccupation.  
« Arthur, are you sure you don't remember anything else?

- Yes, I'm sure. »

Gwen sensed the edge in his voice, and interfered:  
« Lance, you know, this is worrying. The flowers and all, it was harmless. But the chocolates and now that… -_she played with Morgana's silk scarf. -_ Luck can't stuck forever. »

Lance answered sharply:  
« I know, Gwen. But we don't even know who was there.

- Yes we do. »

They all look at Merlin. Arthur's face lit up.  
« The security system… Of course! Merlin, you're a genius!

- One of my many talents... »

Merlin explained himself to Morgana, Gwen and Lance.  
« After business hours, you need an electronic pass to access the building.

- But you said the system was out because of a virus, objected Morgana.

- You need you card to go in, AND out… I don't know how long it took your aggressor to go down, but Arthur hurt him too, so maybe he hadn't time to escape before electricity came back.

- It's worse checking. »

Lance was scribbling into his notebook again. Merlin bit happily in Morgana cinnamon roll.

* * *

**N/A:** I know the title is stupid, but I couldn't come up with something more appropriate… If you thought of something, let me know!


	11. Chapter 11 : Who else?

XI – Who else?

Anger was eating him up again. They were back at Watchtower, and they were waiting while the technicians tried to retrieve the access data. Apparently, that virus had made some fascinating loops in the system; fascinating for those computer geeks maybe. Waiting was getting on his nerves, making him testy. This was just another dead-end. After two hours, frustration changed into a vicious headache. Merlin and Lance were talking with their so-called helpers. The girls were quietly discussing some mysterious plot by the windows. He stood up.  
« I'll be back. »

Morgana instantly turned her head to him, her eyes flashing concern:  
« Wait! Where are you going?

- Nowhere.

- I'm coming with you.

- No, you stay here. »

Concern turned into ire: « Do not give me orders, Arthur, I… »

He smiled briefly to smooth her temper:  
« I'll be fine, Morgana, I just need some fresh air. »

Lance glanced toward him.  
« You take this. »

He handed his gun. Morgana gasped. Gwen and Merlin looked at each other. Arthur checked the 9 mm Glock pistol, but gave it back. A combat knife appeared in his hand, and then disappeared smoothly. Lance nodded. Morgana took his arm:  
« Please be careful. »

His smile was genuine this time, but he firmly pushed her away.  
« I'll see you later. »

Arthur went to the roof. He liked the view. From up there, he could embrace the entire city in one stare. It was a fine afternoon, but he lifted his collar up. Air was brittle despite the sun, and his lungs tingled. Low clouds were coming in. Winter won't be long to cover things up with snow and frost. Already the city was wearing its Christmas gear. Maybe he'll buy a Christmas tree this year, instead of just put his mother old decorations on the TV set and lamps. He remembered Christmases of his childhood, when his father smiled more often, and having Morgana around was still easy. He sighed. Childhood was far away; his father was a bitter man; and Morgana was… Well, Morgana.

He remembered now why he kept her at bay those last years. She got under his skin so easily, without even trying. With a single smile, she could make him happy for a week. And he was doomed forever by a frown. He could not think when she was around. She was everything that matters. No woman should be able to bewitch a man the way she had him. He moaned.

Once everything settled, he will resign. He was a disappointment to his father anyway. He'll take one of his schoolmates to his word, and they'll start their own business, somewhere else. He'll have to leave Merlin behind, but he won't have to face her every day. So he'll stop aching each time her perfume overwhelms his senses. So he won't have to fight his desperate need to touch her. So he'll stop craving her. So acting like an arrogant moron will cease to be a requirement to survive.

He won't see her again; at most once a year. Or twice. He rubbed his face hopelessly. He loved her. Of course he did. He always had. Now he understood he was in love with her. And probably always will be.

The wind became chilly. Arthur breathed in slowly one last time and headed back inside. He decided to stop by his office before joining his friends. A few more minutes of peace will pulled him through.

***

Gwen and Merlin looked at each other. Morgana was getting more nervous by the minute. After Arthur left, she had stayed put for a while. Then she became restless, pacing behind Lance and the technicians until they asked her to stop. Unable to sit down doing nothing, she had taken a paper, and started making lists. Groceries; work-to-do list; list of housework chores; Christmas present list. Now she was casting anxious looks to the door more and more often. Gwen came by and sit next to her.

« Morgana… »

She jumped.  
« He should be here by now, Gwen.

- Give him some time, Morgana. It's hard for him too. »

Morgana shook her head.  
« You don't understand. I'm sure something wrong. Merlin, please… »

The young man gave in; Morgana' instincts were deadly accurate most of the time. He turned to Lance:  
« I think we should find Arthur. »

The policeman looked to his girlfriend. Gwen shrugged.

« I agree with Gwen. He looked upset earlier. Better leave him alone. Why don't you give him a call, first? »

***

« What are you doing here?

- I forgot to give you the notes about team two, yesterday.

- You… I saw you before leaving! You were at the gym… You son of…

- Calm down, pretty boy. »

A gun appeared in Edwin's hand in a blink. Arthur regretted he rejected Lance's offer for his pistol. A combat knife won't help against a gun. Rage silvered his eyes.  
« Kill me, I don't care. But you leave her alone!

- Self-sacrificing… How sweet…

- She'll never look at you, you sneaky little…

- I'll kill you, and I'll kill her. »

Edwin hissed angrily. Arthur pushed his hands deeper in his pockets. His cell phone rang. He ignored it. The other man gestured him to answer. It was Morgana. « Hi… No, I'm fine… I went for a walk… »

He needed a way to tell her where he was. She was asking him to come back. Her words were frantic. His heart skipped a beat. He tried to keep his voice calm.  
« I'm on my way to the office, Morgana. I have to work to do before I give my report to Father tonight… »

She asked if he was crazy, what was going on. _'I have a gun pointing at my head, Love, I'm not crazy, I'm fucking frightened.'_

« Tell her to come here. » Arthur put his hand over the speaker.

« No way. » The gun drew nearer.

« Tell her. »

He had no choice. « Morgana, will you help? I know you're supposed to go with Gwen and Lance to this shooting tournament, but please… I'm so dead if you don't help me… Thanks, you're the best... Meet me in my office. Thanks! »

Morgana hung up. She gripped Merlin sleeve, panicked. « I knew it! He told me he had work to do in his office. And he'll die if I don't come by to help… He spoke of a shooting… Please!!! »

Lance pulled the security out of his gun. « Gwen, you stay here. Merlin, you call back-up. He handed a second gun to Morgana.  
« You know how to shoot?

- No.

- Look straight in front of you, and press the trigger. It will do. I'm going first.

- Maybe if I'll go alone I can reason…

- Morgana, who ever that is, he tried to kill you already. We're beyond Charm. You stay behind me, and if you have a clear line, you shoot. »

*

An instant, Arthur feared his attacker had got the hint about his dying clue. But the other man didn't wince at that. He didn't known his friends were in the building. He watched Edwin every moves. What could he do? What rescue plan will Lance come up with? Bubbles of fright were icing him. _'Have him talk. Distract him.'_

« Why didn't you declare yourself, Edwin?

- I sent flowers.

- But you disguised your voice. You could have ask her for a drink or something.

- Not a chance with you there.

- She's nearly my sister!

- Don't lie. I saw you look at her.

- Edwin, she's not interested in me. She likes talent guys, guys with brains. Cultivated. Like you.

- Yeah. And minutes ago you said she'll never look at me.

- Freeze! »

Lance yelled. Edwin turned and shot, missing. Arthur ducked. Another shot erupted above everybody's head. Lance pushed Morgana aside. One knife flew. Edwin cried in pain. Lance ordered him to lower his gun. The third shot ended everything.


	12. Chapter 12 : Caveman tendencies

XII – Caveman tendencies

How they ended at the grocery store she didn't know. After Edwin killed himself, they answered tons of questions, signed testimonies. Paramedics briefly checked on them, but except for stress, none were wounded.

Lance handled Uther once more. Arthur was grateful for that. However, Morgana witnessed flicks of relief in her godfather eyes when he saw his son was safe, and he hugged her. Maybe he was not that hard-heart; but she didn't tell Arthur. Next week, she will drag him to the family Saturday meal, and he will endure his father lectures. But today he had enough. So they went home, changed, and headed to Gwen for diner.

And by the end of main course, Gwen suddenly discovered she was short on coffee, and Merlin had forgotten to bring dessert. So they pushed her and Arthur out of the apartment.

While eternity flew by, she hesitated between vanilla Ice cream and tiramisu. She was the most exquisite sight. Her long silken hairs were waving freely over her shoulders. She had to pull them back while she bent over the frozen stand. Arthur hoped his voice didn't reflect the stir into him.  
« Why don't you just take the Tiramisu? You know you love it. »

She finally opted for Chocolate Marquise, and offered him a dazzling smile. He smirked, and took off to the next row. He outscored her to the biscuits box on the top shelf.

« As much as I'd love to see you stretch in that skirt, I'm still taller.

- Is that supposed to be a compliment? »

She frowned. She had the most beautiful eyes…

« Take the damned biscuits, will you?

- Why are you grumpy?

- I'm not. Where's the coffee?

- Over there. »

She laughed. He forgot about the lusting look some customer had cast her without her noticing. He had noticed. He was one heart-beat to knock the pig into the shelves. She glanced over her shoulder for he was not following, and caught him looking. Crap. She smiled. He was lost. She turned and walked by to him. He could only stare, his mind completely blank.

Morgana was holding the biscuits like a shield. No one else looked at her like that; like she was the beginning and the end of everything; like she was something unique, cherish and…

She stopped thinking when he crushed his mouth to hers. It was fierce and eager and she enjoyed every second of it. He released her before she kissed him back, a little unsettled, and puzzled. He found only mist and light in her vivid eyes. She managed to articulate some idiotic tease:

« I was right about your caveman tendencies…

- Coffee? »

How could he sound that normal and casual when she was bewildered and an emotional mess? He caught her of guard again, pulling her into him, slowly brushing his lips to hers, once, twice, tempting her, daring her to respond. Biscuits and dessert dropped to the floor. She was unable to hold anything else but him. He cupped her lovely face with one hand when she circled his neck with both arms. Their kiss deepened. It was not the battle of will she was prepared for. He set for a sweet, agonizing, arousing slow ballet, savouring her. Her knees weakened and she lingered on him a little more.

Arthur tightened his grip on her waist, fisted her hair. She was so soft, she tasted of heaven. He had to stop before begging. He had to stop before embarrassing them both, before he ravished her in the middle of the store. He smiled against her lips. He definitely had caveman tendencies. It was all her fault. He broke off the kiss. She was having a hard time breathing. His blue eyes were deeper, bluer than ever. He brushed her mouth once again, briefly.  
« First date will definitely be a more private one.

- I don't recall agreeing to date you… »

He drew her even closer, nuzzling her neck. She closed her eyes. He was too good at this.  
« Sweet-heart, right now you don't even remember your name.

- Stop flashing yourself. Or I'll ask Merlin out.

- This is never going to happen.

- Arthur…

- Yes, Morgana?

- I think we need another cake. »

He looked at the crushed marquise and beamed.  
« Told you. Tiramisu' our destiny. »

_The end is just the beginning…_

* * *

**N/A:** Wow. I can't believe I'm done! I hope you had fun reading my first Arthur&Morgana fic. Thanks for bearing my horrible grammar, and idiotic sense of humour… It wasn't supposed to be that long, or mostly from Arthur point of view, but you know _«Sometimes, you've got to do what you think is right, and damn the consequences…»_ ;)


End file.
